School Amours
by nika0645
Summary: Sasuke is a sexy, adored by apprentices mathematics teacher. In turn Naruto is a recalcitrant student with a lot of friends who hates his sensei. However, it doesn't dispirit captivated by blonde Uchiha. Once he goes together with Kakashi, Jiraya and their classes on a school trip... AU, lemons, swear words, yaoi, SasuNaru. Translation from Polish.
1. Announcement

_**From translator:**_ This is the translation of _"Szkolne miłostki"_ by _Charlotte pl_, which can be found in Polish on this website (_s/10059604/1/Szkolne-miłostki_). She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of manga 'Naruto', which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

I present one of my favorite Naruto&Sasuke (version High School) stories (in Polish and in general). Honestly, usually I'm not really into High School fanfictions, but this one really deserves for honorable mention :) Why? You just have to check it!

I don't know how often I will add new chapters, it depends on few reasons. First, currently I'm translating another three stories (two from English into Polish, one from Polish into English), and second - in May I'm taking a Matura Exam in Advanced Biology (my dream is to start medical studies this year) and, believe me, it takes a lot of time to learn this whole material!

And, most importantly, I'd like to tell the author of this story a big THANK YOU for permission to translate it! You're the best :)

I wish you good reading and apologize for any language mistakes!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_This isn't my work, only a translation of the polish original, which belongs to Charlotte pl. Copyrights to the manga, characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

There was a nice sunny day in Tokyo. It was almost 10 a.m., so streets were moderately empty and calm. Birds were chirping and enjoying sun in the nearby park and children from primary school located across from the park were cheerfully playing on the playground. Only one thing was ruining this beautiful landscape – it was a seventeen-year-old blonde in an undone shirt, with sandwich in his teeth and a backpack on his arm. He overslept and was running to his lessons, jostling innocent as lamb elderly women on his way. He attended Konoha High School, a place completely different from the others. The first important difference was the fact that students had few lessons, but each one lasted one clock hour and the headmistress drunk sake instead of working and wasn't inhibited from sharing it with her 'sweet charges'. Today blue-eyed had six lessons: PE, PE, Maths, Japanese, Japanese and TI, although he wasn't attending PE because of his sick leave.

* * *

Today lessons started at 7.50, but mathematics begins exactly at 10. I COULDN'T be late for that lesson. No, if I wanted to survive… ummm I mean pass. I swallowed the last mouthful of my sandwich, set right my backpack and, on the way jostling some younger child, I barged into classroom.

"Mister Uzumaki finally bothered to come." Hissed ominously my maths and physics teacher. "Thereto almost naked and without complete uniform."

My sight moved from my sensei to my boyfriend. Yes, yes, I am gay. So what? Everybody in school knows well about that, although Gaara doesn't like public manifestations of feelings. However, it wasn't important in this moment, because his expression was matching Uchiha's one, with an addition of jealousy. Great. I looked around the class. Only now I noticed my friends' shocked facial expressions. Neji and Hinata. Despite the fact that they're family, they make a couple, too. And although it isn't generally accepted, it is an usual thing in their clan for centuries. I saw how brunet hid his red cousin's eyes by his hand. Kiba was shaking with laughter, whereas Sai and Shikamaru did as usual – gave a damn about it, for which I was lifelong grateful. I looked on myself and understood this asshole's words and Gaara's jealousy. I had an undone shirt and under it a bare skin. No, I wasn't fat, but I didn't have to boast about my stomach. I goggled and blushed. I quickly fastened it. Only this freaking tie…

"Dog for being late, Uzumaki and don't even try to pull out your things. To the blackboard!" He gave an order, looking with wild pleasure at my not too interesting marks in the class register. "If you will solve exercise number 20 correctly, you sit and there will be no short test and if you will be wrong - you get another dog and the whole class writes with you. Get off your backside!" He yelled and I approached numbly the blackboard, followed by thirty pairs of eyes.

I completely didn't know even how to begin. Despite of the fact, that it was April of second year, I knew exactly the same as if it was September, the first year. A heat wave hit me and I began to read:

"The volume of a bucket is 3 kg. What is the maximal amount of water mixed with juice, if the density of it is 0,5? Write result in ml."

How to do that? I stood immobile for five minutes next to the blackboard, waiting for revelation. I didn't count on my classmates. They are wonderful, but with Kiba being at the head of them who wanted to make fun of his friend's IQ they didn't even want to. At least they could laugh, couldn't they? And there was Uchiha. If he caught anybody being helpful, he would immediately give everybody negative marks. After ten minutes he sent me back to my seat with an E and ordered people to bring out their papers. I will be up shit creek without a paddle during upcoming break (thanks to half of my wonderful friends). Even my ginger boyfriend will get furious. I heavily sighed and tried to write the rest of my tenuous knowledge on my test. I didn't know how I managed, though, but the rest is up to this idiot. He collected all sheets. I stretched out on my chair and became relaxed until I glanced at my side. Baby blue eyes stared at me with intensity.

"Eh? Don't look as if you want to murder me." I muttered. I forgot to mention that my beloved is like a ticking bomb with legs. You don't know where and when it will explode. Better not to get into his black books. Once he beat the shit out of altar boy because he smiled at me. Geeez…

"At this moment I dream to do that." The red-haired replied. "You didn't have to run across the town half-naked."

"Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes. "Because this asshole is so easygoing and will understand that I didn't attend his lesson because I had to take care of elderly women' and children' from primary school psyche and of my own virginity." I snorted.

"If you want we can check today if you have any virginity to lose." He purred into my ear while licking the earlobe. I wanted to protest but someone spoke first.

"We don't want any free porn there, No Sabaku, so kindly leave Uzumaki alone so that he could further waste my precious time on teaching him." Uchiha grimaced and I only blushed.

Save me! Has he such a good hearing? Sometimes it seems as if he could hear and see everything within a radius of one kilometer. No, I didn't blush because of shame, although it had a hand in it, too. Honestly speaking I found my sensei really sexy and because of some kind of reason I didn't want HIM to know what's going on with my private life (read: with Gaara). Pale skin contrasting with jet-black hair and equally dark eyes. When he was pissed as now they were so dark that I couldn't tell the difference between irises and pupils. Besides that he was tall and slim. An ideal, especially in comparison to my actual seme who frankly started to get on my nerves. And it's not like that, that at the sight of Uchiha I immediately fell out of love. I'm not a girl and besides that I have lessons with him since the beginning of my secondary school, so I knew him before my current relationship. But it doesn't change the fact that brunet is sexy and to Gaara I feel only friendship. I got control over myself and patiently noted, waiting for the end of the lesson. I wanted to get out of the classroom as soon as possible so that I couldn't get another dog for something. But, of course, nothing went my way. A few seconds before the bell we heard a familiar, albeit adamant voice.

"Inuzuka and Uzumaki stay. Rest of you - go out." He announced but his voice was interrupted by sigh of freed students. Gaara looked at me squinting his eyes and left.

"What do you want sensei?" Asked cheerfully Kiba for what he was practically crushed by Uchiha's glare. Eh… if he was nicer… but he was only a teacher so it would be illegal and besides that he wouldn't even look at me. Anyways, he was hetero.

"I have your short tests and papers for principal. Go and deliver them."

"Noooo!" He whined. "Why don't you bother yourself?" At this moment the class register was opened and he got a note for sassing. Kiba observed the scene with astonishment.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, callow youth and you should thank me on your knees that it is only a note. Take the papers and run." He said coldly and with… distaste? As if he was looking at sick, but I wasn't going to let my dear Kiba know it. When he left, brunet spoke up to me. "Uzumaki, I spoke to your mother…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" A shout interrupted him. He was aggravated. So now there were small chances to pass. He hates when somebody interrupts him.

"Yes, it wasn't a nice conversation for me, too." He grimaced. No doubt he was reminiscing a talk with my mother who is… eee… a bit too overprotective. And when somebody speaks ill of me, Uzumaki Kushina changes into a real Tornado Of Destruction.

"And what, and what?" I wanted to know. I was really nervous.

"It ended up with that, that I have to give you private lessons because your marks don't satisfy the mummy." I slumped into the chair.

"I have to suffer during weekends, too?" I asked more myself than him, having in mind more maths than him. He really brought up nervousness in me. Fast pounding heart and stomachache – it's nothing yet. "But weekends are mine and Gaara's!" I whined because prospect of spending my time with boyfriend suddenly made me glad.

"So now they will be mine and yours." I noticed a smirk. "I will be on Sunday at 3 p.m. Better be prepared because I promise that it will be worse than during the lessons. Now get out of there."

_Cool. _I thought ironically.

* * *

I was left alone in the classroom and I propped my head on intertwined hands. I didn't like an idea of these private lessons but this madwoman threatened to report an abuse. I had to agree because if my sexual orientation came to light in the course of it, I would have a little prospect of defending myself. _God… what's wrong with me? Why I'm drooling like a loudmouthed fangirl at the sight of my own student? Five years of disparity, not to mention that this is unethical immoral and illegal. But he is so cute. And this view today morning... Damned Dobe. Does he have to try my patience so hard?_ _And that lecherous Gaara._ When I saw him licking Naruto's earlobe I was feeling like murdering son of the local councillor. To put it mildly I left the classroom being absolutely pissed off. My sight had to reveal my mood because every student was getting out of my way. I burst into staffroom, immediately darting to the coffeemaker. Moment later I had dense and black as my hair liquid in my hand. In the room there was Kurenai and Kakashi, too.

"Hey Sasu!" He exclaimed.

"Don't call me that. And speak louder. The District of Hippies didn't hear you." I muttered and a pregnant woman ran away.

"UUUU!" He bellowed. "Does Naruto didn't allow you to sleep a wink?" I almost choked on my coffee.

"How do you know that?"

"You are very talkative when you are drunk, especially when you didn't see your blonde for whole loooooooooooooong two months… Do you remember that night in the club in September?"

"At that time?" I was shocked. I remember that night. Only time when I got drunk, only time because of a student. "Better shut up. You know what's the punishment."

"Your secret is safe with me, my sake drinking companion. But can I make small allusions towards him, eh?"

"You're fucked in the head." I sighed massaging my temples.

"How do you want to play it out?" He asked seriously.

"Nohow. He has this No Sabaku jackass and I'm reminding you that I am his TEACHER." I emphasized.

"Heh… I understand." He laughed under his idiotic mask. "I know how I can help you. I annunciate that you, Uchiha Sasuke, go for a trip with mine and Jiraya's class."

"Fuck off, I'm not going anywhere. Certainly not with larvae from Jiraya."

"Oh, you will. Two weeks with Naruto without witnesses… I mean I'm sure that if I tell Kushina who goes with her sonny, she'll abuse me to persuade you to additional work."

"You know this psychopath?" I asked sincerely surprised.

"Hell yeah! Her husband, Naruto's father was my form tutor in primary school and junior high school. Cool guy, and now we're mates. Believe me, if you were his son's boyfriend he would surely accept you – despite your practiced profession."

"Maybe." I mumbled unconvinced. "But his wifey would smash me into million pieces shouting something about perverts fingering her beloved sonny…"

"There are hot springs…"

"Continue…" Finally something interesting.

"As I said, the trip will last two weeks; nourishment and hot springs in price. Teachers are paid by school. We're going to the lake. It is almost May, temperatures around 24 Celsius degrees. Bonfires and so on and the nearest supermarket is within five kilometers. In plan there is visiting Buddhist temples in the mountains, too. They will be so exhausted that your blonde will sing you maths so quickly only to go asleep."

"He. Is. Not. Mine." I ground it out. He really needn't have to finish me off. I suddenly venomously squinted my eyes. "Why do you insist?"

"Because I want to help you." I frowned even more.

"Talk on."

"Ehhh… you are fucking annoying. Minato came to me yesterday when he found out about private lessons. He said that Kushina will let Naruto go providing you will participate in this trip. When I told him about your persona's absence, he broke down, poor thing. He told me how this trip was important to Naruto and begged me to persuade you."

"Pff… You don't think that I will believe you." He raised his eyebrows, astonished.

"Ne ne, I thought it up. But he really cares about it and you got to know his mother's personality. Please, agree. And don't forget that Naruto will be very grateful to you."

"Maybe you're right." I admitted, in my mind's eye seeing myself kissing the blushing boy. _STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THAT, YOU FUCKING PEDOPHILE!_ "But you will talk with Tsunade. And personally bring me the papers."

"Sure, sure. I will do everything and inform Uzumakis this very day. We're leaving on Monday." I nodded and the bell rang. I took class 3G register note and headed out for my lesson, keeping my reputation of never-being-late Bastard.

* * *

_**From translator: **_Love? Hate? I appreciate every constructive opinion. In advance I apologize for language mistakes – as you probably know, English isn't my native language ;) Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_This isn't my work, only a translation of the polish original, which belongs to Charlotte pl. Copyrights to the manga, characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Fortunately this week has gone." I sighed. "I'm glad that you got A. I know how important this was for you." I beamed to red-haired.

"Yes. Father expects good marks in social studies." He replied.

"Why are you so bothered with your old man?" Asked surprised Kiba. "If I bore in mind my mother's talking, I would have only A's in maths." I laughed together with him.

"Unfortunately, my dear Kiba, I wouldn't count on it. You're too stupid for maths and Uchiha never gives A's. Only exception is Shika."

"Don't get smart with me." He growled when he realized that I told only a truth. "Naruto-chan, sweetheart, why don't you tell everybody who will have private lessons with our beloved Raven? Me, or maybe you?" He added with malicious, dripping with sweetness voice. I blushed. Damned Kiba, always striking a chord…

"Yes Kiba-chan. Now you're laughing, but we'll see who will be a master when in the end I will attain D's in maths and physics."

"Your mum took care of private lessons in physics, too?" He goggled his eyes.

"No, but it doesn't mean that I can't ask him about physics, too, right?"

"Eh, Naru-chan, if I were you, I wouldn't talk with him more than it is necessary."

"I…"

"Boys, stop that." Called shyly Hinata.

"You sound like a pair and, if I'm not in the wrong, Naruto is with Gaara, who will burst right away." I looked at Neji and then at my boyfriend. Well… Neji was right. I sighed inwardly and fell on ginger's back while making a face of innocent child.

"Gaara, sweetheart, you know that we are only noncommittally. The same situation when we were friends in threes, you remember?" I asked sweetly.

"Indeed. And look where it led us. Now we're together." He said impassively and I had to give him a point. He was damned right.

"How about going to my place and checking how close we are?" I asked in – I hoped – tempting voice.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked suspiciously.

"I thought that you'll maybe stay for the night…" I continued to whisper, grabbing his hand.

"Ekhm." Neji dramatically cleared his throat. "I don't want to interrupt you, but Hinata is going to faint. If you don't stop I'll have to bruise your sweet faces."

"Yes! Yes!" Advocated Kiba. "Have you forgotten that there are people? Besides I'm going home, subway will be soon." He said looking at his watch. "Don't forget to protect yourself. I don't want to nurse brats later." After those words he ran towards subway, fleeing from furious me, wagging my backpack like a mace.

Reaction of the rest wasn't better. Red like his hair Gaara was downright simmering and equally red Hinata was supported by furious Neji's arm in order not to fall thanks to her shaking legs. When everybody calmed themselves and held me back from destroying someone's garden leprechaun, we resumed our walk back home. While accompanying our friends we walked through district owned only by Hyuuga clan. We only stopped before a big house located in the new housing development. It was beautiful. Not like a district of the rich where everything was cut like under a ruler. There were cherry blossoms growing on the pavement, covered with pink flakes. There wasn't any beggars in front of each house and thieves trying to bypass expensive alerts in order to get to garage with awesome sports car. We went in spacious dressing room, where we put off our black-grey converse boots and headed for the living room. There we found my parents talking with Kakashi. Immediately I looked at my mother. She wasn't furious so I didn't do anything wrong. I approached my form teacher and gave him a fist bump – at last I have known him for as long as I can remember. Literally.

"Hey, Kakashi." I said and reached for a plate of dango. "Hello tou-san, kaa-san." I beamed at them. They hated when I called them like that.

"Hello Naruto, Gaara." He replied probably slightly grimacing while saying ginger's name. I wasn't sure because that damned mask was covering his face. Why every teacher has something like grudges to Gaara? Albeit honestly I'm not an exception, too, so I won't be a hypocrite.

"Mom, Gaara can stay for a night, right?"

"Of course." She replied too cheerfully. I looked at her interrogatively. She was still smiling… like dad and Kakashi. I looked at the table. Three bowls of sake but four plates and a chair halfway pushed away. I frowned.

"We have a guest?"

"Indeed. You should stay here and talk with him because it's about you. Shout to Gaara that you'll come in half an hour. Do you want some tea, honey?"

"About me?" I asked, cleverly repeating after my red-haired mom. "Mooooooooom… I asked you not to call me like that." I looked around with forlorn expression. Actually Gaara wasn't present in the room. Probably he went upstairs when I was investigating the table. How does it sound… heeeelp!

My father stood up, tousled my hair and went towards the kitchen. I approached the stairs leading to the first floor, to the rooms.

"GAARA! MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME! I HAVE TO TALK WITH MY PARENTS. I'LL BE IN HALF AN HOUR!" I shouted, smiling and came back to the living room, whistling.

There waited for me a plate, a glass and a fruit juice. I grimaced. Unless my mom was present, I'd drink a beer. Father doesn't have such objections and isn't so overprotective. Guys, in six months I'm eighteen and she says vel 'honey' to me! However, it didn't get across my great mood. There was only our four. Still.

"So? Where is he?" I asked impatiently after ten minutes.

"He went home for some books…" Kakashi looked at his watch. "About fifteen minutes ago, so he'll be here soon."

"Who is he?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. You'll know as soon as he comes. Don't make us and Kakashi ashamed, though…" Mom cut off. Now I got really curious.

"Kaka-chan, pleeeaaaase!" I made a face of beaten puppy towards him. I used it for the last time when I was ten. I was curious if it had the same effect…

"Yes, Kaka-chan, don't let to be begged." I heard a silky baritone. I stiffly turned my back.

He stood with mocking smile on his ideal face, peering at burying face in hands and mumbling something about embarrassing him brats Kakashi-chan. I quashed my laugh and my parents afforded only slight smiles themselves.

"Hello again, Kushina-san, Minato-san." He greeted himself. Perfect as fuck. Wait, wait, moment!

"Aaaaaa! Since when you're calling my parents by their first name!" I yelled out and pointed finger at him. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw my dad who was gritting his teeth and mom, above who was hovering a crimson aura. Probably today I will fall prey to premeditated murder…

"It shouldn't bother you, all the more I don't remember getting onto first-name terms with YOU."

"I agree." Mom coldly nodded in assent. "Naruto, sit on your ass and – I advice you – listen really carefully what Sasuke-san possibly has to say!" She thundered and I sat with tail between my legs on the chair, which was, unlucky, next to Sasuke's seat.

"I'm listening now." I grunted and politely looked with anticipation at my sensei and he made an astonished face. I was never so docile during his lessons, but my mother wasn't somebody you want to mess with. No, if you want to live to see next sunrise.

"As I said since this Saturday, I mean since tomorrow you will be attending private lessons in maths…"

"I still don't know for what are these. I get only E's. These are enough."

"But it isn't enough for me!" She thwacked my arm with her fist. "Shut up and listen."

"H-Hai."

"Every week on Saturday I will come at 3 p.m. to explain you…" He smiled mockingly. "Already done material. Lessons will be held always, even during your illnesses." I goggled my eyes at him and wanted to speak, but then I noticed a dreadful look on my mother's face. I only shuddered. "As you know on Monday begins two-week trip for which your parents didn't give their assent." I saddened. "However, I agreed both to go with you and teach you and as a result your parents stepped down."

"So?" I asked.

"You're lacking in the eloquence department…" He sighed. He insults me in the presence of my parents and they aren't giving a damn… greeeaaat. "It means, more or less, that you're going on this trip, but I'll teach you maths every evening."

"Whaaaat?" I was surprised. "I'll go if I will agree to have private lessons with HIM?" I told my parents while pointing at Uchiha.

"Naruto, stop behaving boorish and appreciate Sasuke-san's gesture." Dad began.

"In that case I won't go." I folded my arms and turned head away, offended. I saw from the corner of my eye my exchanging looks parents. Then I heard sob.

"Na-Naruto-chan… P-Please don't do that." Cried my mother. "I want a great future for you, I-I want t-the best for my sonnyyyyyyy…"

"Skip that. I know what you're doing. You want to lay a guilt trip on me." I said unaffected.

"How do you speak to your mother?! I was giving birth to you nineteen hours solid in an unearthly pain and you're behaving in such way?! Zero gratitude!"

"Kushi-chan, darling, calm yourself." My dear daddy tried to defuse tornado called Kushina. He probably managed to do it, because this woman approached a TV, picked up a vase, took out flowers and threw it on the wall with all her might. Great. Already twentieth this week. If it goes on like this, IKEA will hold the monopoly on vases. Dad sighed and turned to me. "Naru, agree and I'll buy you this."

"You're thinking about THIS?" My eyes flashed.

"Yes. But Sasuke has to tell me that you're paying attention to your work, alright?"

"Yeah, sure daddy." I ran to him and firmly hugged while broadly smiling. "Mom, thanks. You too, Kaka-chan." I laughed at his offended expression and came back to my seat. I turned to my sexy sensei. "I thank you too, sir and apologize for my former behavior." I smiled even broader.

"Hn… you are welcome." He looked at me with slight astonishment. Suddenly my cell ringed. I apologized everybody and answered.

"What's up Kiba-chan?" I asked vaguely outraged. One should came back to Gaara. And this Uchiha for some reason was never letting me out his sight…

"Naru-chan, is this ginger cock at your home?"

"You know well that he is. Do you want something?"

"Yeah, give me this dumbass who can't decently recharge his cell. I have to beat his ass for pouring sand in my drawer with underwear." Now I was equally astonished as he was pissed off.

"But he overnighted at you three days ago. How come that you noticed only now?"

"Eh… oh yes… That's just the way things worked out."

"You're disgusting." I grimaced. Geez… Sometimes I'm really wondering with who I'm hanging out… "Wait. I'll call him."

I approached the stairs.

"GAARA! COME DOWNSTAIRS, YOU HAG!" I shouted heedless of giggles of my father and Kaka-chan. Finally this ginger freak came. I stretched out so-called cell phone towards him. "Why don't you tell me why don't you have a charged cell?! Because of you Kiba is almost blowing off steam on me!" I made an insulted face, so I puffed out my cheeks in a funny way, featuring my scars on them. He hugged me and kissed on forehead.

"Calm yourself, Naru. I'll talk to him and meanwhile you'll search for toothbrush because you lately packed it in a way that I can't find it."

"Sure. I'll take crisps and breadsticks, right?" I asked. "Oh! And chocolate and ice-creams and chocolate balls and…"

"Stop that. It's okay. You'll come?"

"Sure." I sent him a smile and observed how he went upstairs again.

* * *

_**From translator: **_Love? Hate? Thank you for reading :) You're great, guys!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **_This isn't my work, only a translation of the polish original, which belongs to Charlotte pl. Copyrights to the manga, characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

No Sabaku Gaara. I didn't like that boy from the word go. However, to tell the truth, I didn't like any student with one small orange exception. Not only I had to see that war child during the lessons but also in leisure time and, WHAT IS WORSE, IN THE HOUSE of my… I mean that when the ginger hugged him and kissed before my eyes I thought that I will stand and kill that turd. I'm only curious what kind of hell raised by Kushina had this boy in the house when he admitted his sexual orientation. By the way I didn't know that blonde is so venal. More interestingly, I'm wondering what his father has promised to him that he agreed so fervently.

"We apologize for them, Sasuke-san." Said smiling Kushina.

"No problem." I replied although I wanted to tell them to give quickly Gaara the kiss-off and to forbid him to stay there for the night. Surely everybody knows what they're going to do. Ugh!

"Sure thing, Kushi! You know me and since it isn't bothering me I'm sure that the same will be with him, haven't I told you? Haven't I told you barely two hours ago?" Shouted Kakashi.

"Hahaha! As you're saying!" Shouted back Minato. Before I went to gather some books for Kushina I knew that this noisy personality Naruto inherited from his father. "E, Kakashi! The match begins but this time we will watch it there."

"Nani? Upstairs is bigger TV…" Replied silver-haired and then added in a whisper: "And Kushina…"

"I know but Gaara is here and they are in his room…" He smiled broadly and I instantly knew from who my blonde inherited his smile although when Naruto was doing it, it seemed that he was lightening the room which he was actually occupying. "I simply don't want to disturb them."

"MINATO!" Shouted an outraged hostess. "Don't say that in front of our guest. Besides that I repeatedly told you not to insinuate such things about our OWN son. It's disgusting!"

"Sure, sure." He calmed her. "Sasuke, you wanna join us?"

"I'd rather keep Kushina-san company." I replied.

I had to find out what this women thought about her son's relationship. She could be my the most important ally to end this infatuation. When guys moved to coach I sat opposite the red-haired reducing distance between us in half.

"Do you think that this is disgusting?" I initiated.

"Well, I'm not intolerant and I don't mind such relationships but not my son with Gaara, damn! Be that as it may, but he could choose somebody else!"

"You don't like Gaara." I more stated than asked. I liked more and more this woman's train of thought.

"Sure thing!" She snorted. "Have you seen his look? His hair are more ginger than mine, a tattoo above his eye, he has a make-up and doesn't have eyebrows! Besides that he dresses like an emo and walks in army boots. And finally he has, I'm sorry for the comparison, more disgruntled face than you!" She got it off her chest. "And how about you?"

"Well, thanks." I answered with a grimace. I always wanted to be compared to that moron. "But I understand you. I didn't like him from day one and I know he has a bad influence on Naruto. It was better when they were only friends." It was a truth. At that time they at least hadn't seen each other so often.

"I think so. I will tell you what I have observed. I didn't have anybody to share this with them – you saw Minato's reaction. He accepts the ginger. I will get straight to the point. I noticed than Naruto is probably keeping an eye on somebody else."

"Really?"

"That's right. He always has his head in the clouds, is distracted and absent. Besides that he doesn't invite No Sabaku as often as before. Even when they were friends the visits were more frequent. I can add that Naru-chan is holding down any physical contact between them, too."

"Yes?" I asked now equally curious and furious. Damn. Dispose of one and a little later next stakes out his place. I squinted my eyes. "Do you have somebody in mind?"

"Hyuuga Neji or Inuzuka Kiba. Admittedly I know that the Hyuuga has a girlfriend and he theoretically can't bond with somebody not from his clan but Naru constantly speaks about him. I know that he likes him very much. And what about Inuzuka… Honestly speaking I'd like him as his friend because he's more perverted than Kakashi and therewith disgusting, but he's his BEST friend, as Gaara was in September."

"Yes… Hyuuga seems to be adequate." My throat hurt when I was speaking this out. I looked at my watch. "Excuse me but I have to get ready to go. I have to pick up my nephew from his kindergarten."

"Oh! You have a brother? And he has a child?" She got interested. And I thought that he was only oversensitive about Naruto. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Yes. Itachi has a son from his former marriage. Midori is three years old and it's his first year so I have to go." I handed her a shopping net. "Books which you wanted."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow!" She nodded and I got into my car.

I breathed deeply and ignited an engine. That was the worst experience during this year. I wanted to think that they didn't reach that level. I know that this is almost impossible considering their age but I wanted to be Naruto's first. DAMN! I AGAIN started to think about him as if he was MINE. It isn't the best idea. The same with these private lessons. I don't want to do something stupid. I don't exactly understand this woman. Firstly she threatens me and next she calmly rattles about her son's amours in front of me. And it isn't that it doesn't suit me. I'd like to be up on things to know who's life I should make difficult. Eh… it really should have produce results. But I won't tell them straight to fuck off. My cell phone ringed. I set up a speakerphone.

"Uchiha Sasuke speaking." I said coldly.

"Sasu? Could you double back to Uzumaki?"

"I told you not to call me that!" I growled. "Why?"

"Because Naru-chan misses his sensei." He twittered and my blood divided. One part wandered to north and the other to south.

"You're fucked in the head."

"But you were speechless for a while." He caught me red-handed.

"Fucking great. And if I have to be your private taxi, don't count on it. Move your ass."

"Eee! You're nasty." He whined in an insulted tone. "Hey, but it is seriously about Naruto. He has broken his arm and there is nobody to transport him to hospital."

"WHAT? I'm going!" I said and ended the call. I managed to hear a quiet laugh in the telephone receiver.

Idiot. How he managed to broke his arm at home?! Damned, clumsy dobe. I arrived on the driveway and I bumped into inside. In the living room Kushina was helping Naruto to put his jacket on.

"Leave it. It's warm and he will be in warm rooms." Minato stated. "Thank you that you came back. You didn't drink and only you are capable of driving. I have only one request. Can you ride with him? If they smelled an alcohol from us we could have problems with that. Especially with my status."

Yeah, right. Mister mayor can't afford for riots like that. I had an occasion to spend time with his son without witnesses but I didn't know how I will respond to his proximity.

"Sure."

"What? But I have to go with Naru! Do you feel pain, honey? Maybe you want something?"

"Calm yourself. Gaara goes with them." And my discrete joy reduced to zero.

A grumpy teenager put on his army boots and we headed towards the exit. I helped the blonde with getting into the car and I motioned Gaara to do the same. I revived the engine and turned on a radio. Informational canal. The last thing I needed is that my students will know too much about me.

"So? How it happened?" I asked.

"Naruto has an incorrect sense of time considering such accidents, that is all." Grunted ginger.

"Shut up! It's not my fault that you ran after me through the whole room!"

"If you weren't escaping I wouldn't have to run after you. Simple."

"If you knew the meaning of the word 'no' there wouldn't by any problem!" Is he saying about the thing I'm thinking about?

"So for what damned thing you invited me?"

"It's possible that I wanted to nicely spend my time with my boyfriend! You haven't been at me since a long time and I didn't want to make you feel omitted or, what is worse, that I'm betraying you!" They possibly have forgotten about the third person, in this case me, listening to them under a mask of cool indifference…

"I wouldn't have thought like that."

"No? That's interesting because when today in the afternoon I was talking with Kiba it seemed to be the other way!"

"You FLIRTED with him!"

"No, I didn't! I was only bantering!"

"Damn, Naruto! I'm sometimes wondering if your IQ doesn't fall to the level of rabbit… or rather not. They at least do sometimes something productive."

"And you again the same! I, unlike you, am not constantly thinking about sex! Our whole relationship boils down to this topic! Even when we began a conversation about plastic we end it with the topic about sex! You're too persistent!" Yes. I was right.

"So maybe I should be persistent with someone else?!" Asked an insulted ginger, awakening my hope for positive blonde's reaction.

"Maybe you're right! Get out of my face! I don't want to ever see you again!" He looked around and when he noticed me, his face turned a deep shade of red. "Could you drive Gaara home, sir, BEFORE we went to hospital?"

"Hn." I muttered as a 'yes' and looked at the teenager. Probably he now understood what he had done because his eyes softly glazed over. "Where?"

"Samuel Street 63."

I wasn't surprised. His father was a councillor so he surely lived in some rich district. In this case in the most famous district in the whole Tokyo. I drove up to his house and in the moment when my car's door got hurt the blonde slightly relaxed. We were silent.

"Thank you." He began.

"Don't thank. I saw in what state you were near him. I got rid of him for my own comfort." I replied only in half truthfully. He only lifted up the corner of his mouth. "Besides that our meeting will overrun. Before I will take you to your home I have to pick up a child from the kindergarten."

"YOU HAVE A CHILD?!" He shouted goggling his beautiful eyes. He irritated me. Why it would be strange IF I had a kid?

"Watch out your language, Uzumaki. Can't I have an offspring?" I asked, interested in his reply.

"Well… it… isn't like that. I simply… you don't seem to be a family type of man, sir." He mumbled. I made an imitation of smile. Point for him.

"Maybe." I replied neutrally. "Anyway, it's my brother's kid."

"You have a brother?" Again this shocked expression. I heavily sighed._ Do I look like a 700-year-old infertile vampire without any relatives? This kid sometimes terrifies me with his train of thought… or rather its absence._

I stopped in front of the hospital, don't answering for his question. Before we managed to take care of an x-ray examination and putting a plaster, we sat for one and a half of hour in the waiting-room. In between I managed to answer two phones from an outraged by my delay kindergarten teacher and the same amount of apologies for taking my precious time from Naruto. I only snorted. If I didn't want that I simply wouldn't sit with him. After putting Naruto such a beautiful, gaudy, orange plaster we went to pick up my nephew. It turned out that Midori waited for me in front of an entry gate with his female caregiver.

"You're late, sir. Can I know a reason?" She asked but she suddenly noticed a blonde in my car. Her eyes flashed wildly.

"It shouldn't interest you, Yakuma-sama." I dangerously squinted my eyes although I wanted to be able to tell her that the boy inside is, according to her suspicions, my lover likewise boyfriend. I sighed and bent for my nephew. "Hey Mido. How are you?"

"Good, Oji-san. We made an origami today. Mine was the most pretty!" He proudly lifted up his chin.

"That's great. Now I'm going to take you to your dad. There is one of my students in my car, I have to take him too, okay?"

"Ok!"

"Answer using a complete sentence."

"Alright, Oji-san." I picked up him, took from the trunk a car safety seat for children and put him in it. I took my place behind the steering wheel and in the front mirror I noticed that Naruto is watchfully eyeing Midori. I revived the car.

"Uchiha-sama, he has heterochromia like Kakashi!" He shouted, surprised.

"His name comes from that trait. One of his eyes is green."

"Are you sure, sir, that this isn't your kid?" I smiled.

"Rather yes. Why do you have doubts?"

"Because he looks like mini-you. Black hair, pale skin and one black eye. Besides of this unusual eye and a shadow of facial hair there is no differences." He noted. Wait. I have a shadow of facial hair? I looked slyly in the mirror. Indeed._ Is he observing me so closely? I'm pleasantly surprised. Maybe I have some chances… FUCK, NO! NO, I CAN'T! I'M OLDER THAN HIM, I'M HIS SENSEI AND I'M TOO ACRIMONIOUS TO RUIN HIS CHEERFULNESS! I DON'T WANT TO END LIKE THAT VASE!_ Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm. I turned with a blunt sight.

"Is everything alright?" Asked cleverly blonde.

"Yes, why would it be the other way?"

"Because since five minutes the light is green and you aren't moving. A moment and you will be tossed out on the middle of the street."

"Everything is okay with me. We're near your home."

"Great." he sighed.

After next five minutes we were in front of his house. He said goodbye to me.

"Uzumaki." I stopped him. "Because of your arm and an upcoming trip there won't be any private lessons tomorrow. We will start on Tuesday, clear?"

"Yes! Thanks!" He called and vigorously bumped into opened by worried Kushina door.

"He's strange but he played with me so I like him." Commented Midori.

"You are completely right."

I ignited the engine and left.

* * *

**_From translator:_ **How did you like it? I appreciate every constructive opinion and tips about grammar/language, about things I should improve. I'm trying to do my best and of course learn some language skills :) Every comment, fav, alert makes me SMILE! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **_This isn't my work, only a translation of the polish original, which belongs to Charlotte pl. Copyrights to the manga, characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Eh! This damned alarm clock! But today I can't ignore it unless I want to be late for this damned assembly…

I managed to get up from my bed and then took a shower. With plastered arm it wasn't easy... but I have skills. I looked at my suitcase and black bag acting as my carry-on. _Something is missing… oh, yeah! A laptop and a mobile charger. _I stowed these things and then headed for exit.

"Naruto!" DAMNATION! I thought that she won't manage to wake up on time…

"Mom, why did you got up at 4 a.m.?" I asked with tired voice.

"Because I had known that you won't eat any breakfast and after that won't even make a call!" She approached me wearing an undulant sapphire colored robe. "Son. Be polite and listen to Kakashi and Jiraya."

"Listen to them? They can't even look after themselves!"

"But they promised it to me. Please…"

"Maa, maa, it's alright. I promise. Can I already go?"

"Without any breakfast?" I sent her a glare.

"Ok, you win. But eat later and call me. And be hardworking in maths. Oh! And make a lot of photos!"

I sighed and nodded. It is always that way when I'm leaving anywhere. The best option is to wait it out. And she's astonished by the fact that I'm gay! After this kind of experiences I don't have any will to any repetitions… Ten minutes later I left a building called my home. I had to run in case not to be late, but, goddamn it, how to do that with a heavy suitcase and a bag on my shoulder?! Anyways, we wouldn't set off without Kaka-chan… so I had some chances to be on time. When I reached my destination they were putting suitcases to the coach's trunk. I searched for Gaara. He was absent. Did he resign? My suitcase was packed at the end so when I got into the coach there weren't any free seats. But my 'loss' was found. He was sitting with my second best friend. Kiba with Gaara, Neji with Hinata, Shika with Temari… two free seats were only next to Ino and Sakura from Jiraya's class so I didn't have a chance to count on something. They were reserved for that ass – Uchiha and I didn't have any desire to sit next to girls who had more make-up on them than my old room. A free seat was also next to Choji and at the front. Choji sat too near Gaara so only that misfortunate front was left. I lounged there, put headphones in ears and covered eyes with blouse which I took off before. I felt coach moving and swam away into non-existence. When I woke up someone was yelling.

"STOP NUMBER TWO! EVERYBODY WHO WANTS TO PEE, PLEASE DO IT NOW – IT'S YOUR LAST CHANCE!"

Who it was? Only Jiraya. Only he has no inhibitions about yelling about something so intimate. I opened my eyes and looked around. Uchiha, screaming Jiraya, a bunch of equally screaming teenagers heading for the exit… wait, fuck, what?!

"Why are you sitting next to me, sir?" I asked, terrified.

"Because I preferred you instead of these two plastic girls from Jiraya's class. Moreover, you took my place." He replied while pointing at the tag with 'RESERVATION' marked on it.

"Uh-huh, it's cool." I displayed my eloquence. To say that I was feeling uncomfortably was a sick joke. You can feel uncomfortable when, for example, they are inserting a suppository in your butt. THAT was fucking uncomfortable - all the more that he was sitting next to me. Blood rushed to my face. And this damned blush! It was all I needed! _Think about naked Sakura! Think about naked Sakura! Shit, it doesn't work._

"Hmmm… ano sa! I thought that you would sit with Kaka-sensei and that old pervert."

"Seats are double, aren't they?" He looked at me with slight smile. "Why pervert?"

"He and Kakashi are worthy of each other. The same perverts with one difference – one writes porn whereas the second reads it."

"Don't you think that is unwisely of you to speak about other teachers like that in the presence of the other one?"

"They know what I speak about them. Almost every Sunday I bicker with them about it." I shrugged. "The worst is gathering information, though. That idiot says that I'm cute and puts a wig on my head, dresses me like in a girl clothing and sends me to girls in order to integrate with them." I pouted, uneasily crossed my arms and glanced at him. "You're bleeding!"

He was looking at me with wide eyes. I took out a handkerchief, applied it to his nose and then tilted his head back. I had an old hand in nosebleeds, too. I was often hit by a ball. With one hand I was holding a handkerchief whereas on the left hand, on a plaster lay his tilted head. When I realized that I was TOUCHING UP my young sexy sensei I quickly drew back. I put into his hand a pack of handkerchiefs and resumed gaping at space behind the window. _This damned Uchiha. I seriously hate that bastard!_

"Thanks." A silky voice interrupted my musings. I turned I saw Uchiha returning my pack of handkerchiefs. Half empty. "Why do you agree about those… dressings up?"

"This is my payment. For doing him that favour he's training me in karate."

"Karate?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. That's why I don't attend PE lessons. It would be an overload to me."

"You are agreeing to be dressed up like a girl for him only for being trained?" I opened my mouth.

"Man, do you know who he was only twenty years ago? He was the World Champion and the most famous karate man since three generations! Dojos fought to have him and proposed him more and more expensive contracts in order to represent them… not to mention a number of performed and won fights by him."

"Is that true?" He asked, probably in a slight state of shock. I didn't know because he had the same expression with raised eyebrows.

"Of course! He was the one who picked a name for me!" I boasted. "Besides that he can't fuck with me because I know his secret."

"Secret?"

"Uh-huh! I would tell you but I promised…"

"No problem."

"Sasuke-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"What sort of rooms will we have?"

"Tents."

"What?" I asked cleverly.

"There will be tents, not houses. Two-person and one three-person for teachers."

"Oh… so not that bad… I suppose." I replied with terrified voice. That meant that someone will be forced to listen to my moans. Yes, I meant wet dreams. They are tormenting me since Christmas class meeting. And who is with me? Nobody but my damned mathematician. I sighed. "What kind of music do you like?"

The rest of our journey was spent on conversation. I hadn't known that he is so clever and laid-back. A picture of Uchiha as an evil ass who doesn't know how to party fell into ruins. It turned out that we had a lot of in common. We both liked the same titles of manga, the same movies and the same video games. Besides that we liked similar music and he, equally as I, liked video conversations with strangers via Internet and deriding their intelligence after each end of conversation. We told each other a few stories about some 'cases'. Now, however, we reached our destination and were waiting for our guide. He finally arrived.

"Hello everybody, my name is Horinoki Yamato and for next two weeks I will be your guide. I will properly arrange your plan, so you will have some time for fun and your private activities. Okay, so that's it. As far as I know it's your first day, so you're free today. See you later!" He said and headed for the forest. Only now I had noticed that we were surrounded by mountains, forest and I was standing on a clearing on the opposite side of small lake. Such a beautiful place. I looked at my watch. Almost 10 a.m. so it means that the drive took almost six hours. So that's why my ass hurts. Somebody clapped his hands in order to rivet our attention. He didn't manage it. Poor Kaka-chan. Jiraya with his shouts didn't gain anything, too. Only slight clear of Uchiha's throat caused everybody to shut up and froze their blood. He only looked smugly at his workmates. My temporary counselors were astonished. It was apparent even on Kakashi's face under his insane mask.

"So here we begin! As you see there are no houses. Not without any reason. During this trip everybody sleeps in waterproof two-person tents. No mixed pairs." A few disappointed moans. "Meals will be eaten in a small forester's house which is located nearby. There will you get your food supplies before mountain trips. There is a campfire planned, too but it depends only on you. You mustn't smoke, drink, take drugs, have sex and swim in lake without permission and drift apart from group. Every disobedience will be punished with grounding with Sasuke-sensei. You have one minute to pick your pair and go to us for your tents. Any questions?" Jiraya finished this troublesome lecture. Ino raised her hand. He motioned at her.

"Where is bathroom?"

"Everywhere around you." She shuddered. "You will clean yourself in a guest house next to forester's house. There are hot springs, too which I PASSIONATELY recommend." he sent us a smile which I knew too well. A lewd smile. Fucking pervert.

He finished and I looked around for Neji. No, no, no… YES! I ran up to him while being a witness of passionate kiss between him and Hinata.

"Hey you! Why so sad?"

"Mixed pairs. We can't be together in a tent." Said sadly a blushing girl.

"Yeeeeaaah. Neji, I want to talk with you about that."

"What do you want?"

"Will you be with me?" I asked with hope.

"What about Gaara? You aren't hetero.

"Eee… we broke up on Friday afternoon."

"I see." he sighed. "And Kiba?" I pointed at Gaara and Kiba taking their tent.

"Unless you want somebody else…" I hanged low my head.

"Oh, come on. Sure. Let's go and sign up. See you later, honey." He said to Hinata.

We went to Jiraya for our tent. We put it up (exactly Neji did it because I only could nail tent pegs with my plaster) and unpacked. At circa 12 a.m. they called us for assembly.

"Okay, little muzzles. First of all you have to know something. Your parents pay for every damage so better behave nicely. Clear?" Began Kakashi. "Secondly, that guest house where we will go is owned by Anko-sensei's parents, so don't bring us any shame. And now the third issue. Everybody who wants to refresh after drive or to use hot springs raise your hand." He looked at us. "Everybody? Excellent! Less problematic. Let's go!"

"What about things? Will we leave them simply in tents?" Asked resolutely Shika.

"Sure thing. We hired ANBU security firm to keep an eye on it."

"So troublesome." Murmured boy and took Temari by her hand.

We set off and after a while reached our destination. Bath accessories and towels waited for us. I regretted not taking from tent my blueberry shampoo. I hopped in shower, washed off all dirt and while putting on robe went to men baths outside. Girl squeals were heard on the other side of bamboo fence. I got into pleasantly hot water and relaxed. I heard a splash indicating arrival of someone new. I opened one eye. Kiba.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh heeeey."

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not! I thought that you don't want to know me! You ignored me in the coach!"

"Because you sat with Gaara! I didn't want a company of my ex!"

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry Naru-chan. I should have asked you first and only later be with Gaara in the tent. With who you spent the drive?"

"I slept through the first half of it and when I woke up Uchiha was sitting next to me." I said calmly. I didn't want to start persuading him by force that maths-physics class isn't so bad but I couldn't afford insulting him. No more.

"Hahahaha. Don't joke. If it was Uchiha you would be long dead! Are you sure that it wasn't Sai?" He laughed his ass off.

"Yes I am and don't talk about him like that. He isn't that bad."

"Geez, Naru, don't make problems! If I hadn't known you I would tell that you dumped Gaara for him!"

"It wasn't me! He did that!"

"Don't say that you didn't want it." I blushed. "See? I told you so. Tell me honestly – did you want it when you got together with each other in September?"

"Yes, but… but not like how to…"

"How to be with somebody else? I see what's happening Naru. Maybe I'm not as perceptive like Shika but I see that you love somebody who you don't have access to."

"WHAT?! I'm not loving anybody! Don't tell me such things Kiba!" I yelled at him. He only shook his head and came out of water. Before going to cloakroom he turned.

"Do you know a saying that people are like two halves of one apple? You have to find the another one to be complete. I think that you found it… only you're not aware of it."

* * *

_**From translator: **_How it was? I only want to say that I appreciate every constructive opinion and tips about grammar and language, about things I should improve ;) Thank you so much for reading! See you next time!


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **_This isn't my work, only a translation of the polish original, which belongs to Charlotte pl. Copyrights to the manga, characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I was sitting in my tent and thinking about an overheard conversation. I hadn't had any intention to eavesdrop but when you're arguing in a public bath it's logical that someone might overhear you. It's interesting that Naruto likes me after only two meetings outside school… he likes me, doesn't he? He wouldn't have defended me before his friend if he didn't like me. The boy quickly grows attached, which gives me a chance to get close to him. _Fuck, what I am concerned about? I'm behaving like those psychopaths from Jiraya's class. But that damned blonde is too cute._ And, starting from today, I won't be only seeing beautiful face in him. The boy is astonishingly intelligent and widely read. Besides that he has a great personality. He often laughs, forgives everything, defends his friends, doesn't give away secrets and – as I was earlier saying – he quickly grows attached to people, although it may go against me. We have common interests, too. Yeah… why am I getting sentimental over it? As if I wasn't loving him enough. Oh fuck! Word starting with 'L'! I admitted my love for someone without thinking too long about it. I admitted my love for someone so naturally as if I was saying word 'cheese'. Since my parents' death I hadn't loved anyone. I stopped loving my brother, I didn't love his son, I didn't love a few members of my family which remained… but without giving any thought to I admitted that I love the bo… Naruto.

"Fuck, Naruto, what are you doing to me…" I whispered, not noticing a silver-haired who was sitting in the corner. Obviously he couldn't ignore that.

"Hm? Naruto? What's up with him?" He asked innocently, glancing from above his book.

"None of your business. Now go back to reading your porn flick." I growled.

"It is very clear that you were sitting with our kawaii blonde. Only he's calling great Jiraya's work like that."

"Apparently." I grunted and then realized something. Today was the first time when I have seen him wearing something else than school uniform. Even on Friday he was wearing it. I had known that he loves orange but today he moved definitely too far. Black and orange jumpsuit. Oh, Kami-sama…

"So, what's going on?" He sighed, closing his book.

"Oh, nothing. I simply realized something." He lengthy whistled.

"Are you already at this stage?" He goggled his eyes. "Man, you are so deep!"

"Fuck, Kakashi, don't be so loud! What if someone hears that?"

"Exactly, Kaka-chan. We surely wouldn't want our blonde to know that." Said mockingly Jiraya who was entering the tent.

"How do you know that?" I squinted my eyes.

"Kakashi is helping me with writing a gay romance, so once he slipped, by the way…" He grinned.

"Why I am so fucking lucky… Two of his closest people know about… about…"

"About your endless and full of passion love for him?" Proposed the writer.

"You're equally fucked in the head. Naruto was right about…" I stopped because I realized what I had just said. I closed my eyes and inwardly cursed. When I opened them I saw amused look of the white-haired. "Where's Kakashi?"

"He had to go out. He'll come back in a moment."

And he actually did that. Too bad that not alone. My eyes widened at the sight of Kakashi keeping hand on the blonde's shoulder. Oh fuck. I inwardly facepalmed. They thought that they were helping but the truth is they were sabotaging. So beautiful, especially with his wide smile, closed eyes and tousled hair…

"Ero-sennin! Kakashi has said that you feel like having a poker party!" He exclaimed opening his eyes. I could see a surprise in them because of my person.

"Don't call me like that if you don't want to have bruises all over your body tomorrow!" Growled the white-haired.

"Don't threaten me if you don't want everybody to see THAT photo!" Naruto mimicked him.

"It doesn't matter. Yes, I want to play. Shuffle and hand out. Uchiha, you play with us!" He commanded.

I only snorted, but after a while decided to sit with them by the small table in the corner. I took the cards. Two couples. I glanced from above them at amused men. It will begin. Again.

"So, boys? What's at stake?" Asked confidently Naruto. So it wasn't their first time. Geez, they're depraving the young. Point for them. In a way.

"Today not for the money, you fucking materialist!" Spitted Jiraya. I moved nervously. I wanted to hit him. _Nobody, I repeat NOBODY doesn't have the right to insult Naruto. _He probably had seen it because his smile only widened. "Today for the bets. The winner thinks about a task for the loser. Easy? Easy! Start!"

After two batches of poker I knew that I got in a deep shit. The boy was damn good. He was always better than me. I had full, he had four of a kind. I had four of a kind, he had a poker. I could only console myself because of a fact that the rest of players had it much worse. After an hour everything was clear. Naruto a full, I a triad, Jiraya a pair, Kakashi nothing.

"Naru-chan, congrats as usual." Chirped the white-haired. As usual? Was he so good?

"Yes, but this time I had a real opponent, not such goofs as you!" Exclaimed cheerfully the blonde offering me a hand. I shook it and slightly smiled. I glanced slyly at the men. Again the same looks.

"So what do you have for me?" Asked Kakashi while rubbing his hands. "Only not something like on Monday, because this time there are students in here."

"Eh…" He sighed, suddenly sad. "I know that. I had an idea but there are no bordello within one kilometer." I looked at him, shocked. And I thought that he was as clean as a whistle, without a trace of malice. I assumed that he would want a B or some boy's photo, maybe someone's documents. But prostitutes?! Now I had to know what he did during the last time.

"No, my dear, rather not." Said the silver-haired with satisfaction.

"I know! Jira, tomorrow we will be swimming, right?"

"Yes…" He replied carefully.

"So Kakashi has to go swimming in Tenten's bikini which he have to acquire by himself!" He triumphantly smiled. Kakashi paled.

"You doesn't love me anymore, Naru? Why do you want my death?" He whined miserably.

"Oh, I don't mean that. It's the same as that time, but it's possible that I moved too far then." He mused. "You don't have to do that, but you will lose your honor!"

"I'd better lose my honor than life!" Exclaimed Kakashi. I wasn't agreeing with him, but I understood him. Tenten was unpredictable and for some reason she loved knives and other kinds of cold steel. As an example I can give her katana, which she used for kendo exercises. Suddenly Naruto rolled his eyes, stood up and went to Kakashi's back. He caught his shoulders and started rubbing them down with one hand. He used his plaster as a support.

"Please, Kaka-chan, agree. It's very important to me to have my favourite teacher with his own honor. How can I respect you if you resign from it? I would never do anything like that because I'm too weak… but you're big and strong and have to show it! Show Jiraya and Sasuke-sensei that you're not a kid anymore! Do it for me, Kaka-chan."

"Mhmmm… eh… so be it, Naru. Alright…" I looked at them with clenched fists.

Fucking wrecker. Yeeeah. Sure he was hetero. But why Naruto was behaving like that? Maybe that love about which said Kiba is Kakashi? I looked at the writer. He was smiling at the silver-haired… sympathetically? I had to know what's going on. Naruto, who was smiling, came back to his chair. When he encountered my eyes he smiled even wider and my stomach was filled with nice warm, which flowed lower giving me a hard erection. Does every lovestruck human feels this way? Is one stupid smile enough to be worked up?

"Kaka-chan, c'mon. Go to Tenten. It's only 7.27 p.m. Surely she isn't sleeping." He waved his hand as a goodbye.

"Damned manipulator." Murmured quietly Jiraya. So everything was only a game? A manipulation? "You should let mental torment go, though."

"He proposed the game, agreed for bets and had known that I'm always the winner. I couldn't let him go. Anyways, it's better than during the last time. You said it that today we aren't playing for money, so at least I will earn some photos tomorrow. Mom will be happy to know how you were looking after me." He smiled maliciously. Now the white-haired paled.

"You aren't seriously going to show them to Kushina?"

"Do you think that she'll going to ask me for permission? She'll look through the suitcase in search of 'unforgettable memories'." He winced. "Besides, you deserve that. Especially Obaa-chan. After our small meeting my father and I had a real Armageddon at home."

"You shouldn't have been drinking."

"You shouldn't have invited Baa-chan!" He talked him back. "Besides that don't argue with me. Sasuke-sensei probably doesn't know what's going on. It isn't nice to talk about something in the presence of someone who isn't in the know."

"Here we are, since when you're thinking about your sensei? Some time and I'll think that he's present in all your thoughts…" If I was drinking something I'd probably be gagging now. Boy's cheeks turned the deepest shade of red and he looked down.

"It's not like that. I'm simply well-brought-up." He started shyly. It was quite unusual for him.

"What a shame that only for him…" Murmured Jiraya.

"STOP!" I interrupted him. I couldn't see how the blonde is avoiding eye contact with me, since before he hadn't had any problem with it. I couldn't bear his suffering. Hmmm… it's something new, too. "Didn't you say something about mental torment? You're exactly doing the same and insofar as Kakashi is an adult, I have to remind you that here sits a STUDENT!" _yeah. It would be good if you remembered it too, you fucking hypocrite!_

I sighed. I didn't have strength to dispute with my common sense. Suddenly I sensed that I was being stared at. To hell with Jiraya. I turned around and instantly met sky's azure locked in these adorable eyes. Eyes, which were looking at me with such trust and innocence. I swallowed. I looked lower. I'd love to be able to kiss these raspberry lips, be the cause of its sweet moans and loud cries. But I couldn't. And probably will never be able to. It hurt more than every physical and mental pain I've ever felt.

"Thank you." Naruto said, but afterwards his angelic eyes burnt with fury. "Don't you ever dare say that I'm little!" And I know what he inherited from his mommy.

"I'm not saying anything. I'm only establishing your social status as a student." I said calmly. "Watch out your language, Uzumaki." His eyes flashed and mine weren't docile, too. We had a stare fight.

"It's alright. I'm sorry." He said.

"I woooooooooooon!" Singed Kakashi when he bumped into a tent. In his hand were some shreds of material. Was he drunk?! "It turned out that miss Tenten has a soft spot for me and with glee she – he hiccupped – lent me her swimsuit."

"Whaaat?!" Naruto opened his eyes, shocked and started to laugh his ass off. He fold himself in half and began to gag. Finally he wiped his tears and looked at the silver-haired with astonishment. I was observing that scene with slight sadness. If he responds like that to the news that some schoolgirl likes his sensei, my chances plummeted. "You aren't joking?"

"No!"

"Cool! Try not to be caught unless you want to be throw out!" now I was in shock. He was happy for him! "But why did you get drunk? You could bring something at least!" The blonde whined.

"Wait, was she drunk when she was saying everything to you? And when was she giving you that?" Jira pointed at the bikini.

"Yes!"

"You're bigger dumbass than I have previously thought." I stated.

"Huh...?"

"Think. If she said it while being drunk, there is a big chance that she won't remember anything from that conversation. And if she won't remember anything, she will be searching for her swimsuit. If she won't find it and see it on YOU, you'll be in deep shit, you idiot." I said using the tone reserved for students-dumbasses. I glanced at him. He was sleeping on Jiraya's shoulder._ I'm fucking talking to him and he's insolently ignoring me!_ My vein started to twitch. I heard a quiet giggle.

"I was always saying that you're particularly boring, Sasuke-sensei." I turned to give him a hard time, but when I saw the wide smile and trust on his face I gave it up.

"Sasuke." I said quietly. WHY DID I SAY THAT?! I had just blurred the invisible line between us.

"What?" his eloquence floored me. Kuso, I should have shut up.

"Dobe. I had just given you a hint to call me by my name. You're not such an idiot as I previously thought and I think that you deserve for this privilege. Moderately, of course."

"Oh man, what have you done…" Interrupted the writer with tired voice.

I wanted to ask what he had on his mind when suddenly something bumped into me. This 'something' appeared to be Naruto, who was cuddling into my chest with hands around my waist and with radiant smile – the widest I've ever seen.

"Seriously? Thank you!" He shouted and strengthened the hug. I immediately softly pushed him back before I realized that he easily could discover my 'problem'.

"You are welcome, Naruto."

We sat for about an hour and talked with Jiraya until Naruto said that he had to come back to his tent. During the whole evening he was so radiant. Like my own sun. The sun which lightens up my life in the dark. It beautifully sounds and suits ideally. The question is if he wanted to be that sun for longer? Forever.

"Man, what was it?" Asked surprised Jiraya while straightening Kakashi on the futon.

"What?" I asked not understanding him.

"He. And you. Firstly he congratulates you and admits that you're a great player and after that he is nice. Believe that he doesn't behave this way for any other adult. Even for his mother. He treats us like his mates and knows what he can afford, but he treats you the same – the difference is that he does that with respect." I smiled under my breath. Maybe I have to try? "And you? You're not better. The usual mask of a bastard is substituted by a smile in his presence, let alone the fact that you defended him and let him call you by your name. When he's next to you, you become one hundred times calmer!"

"Oh, don't fuck around. Tell me what your comment meant – the comment after my proposition of my name without 'sensei' suffix."

"See? I'm talking about that!" I glared at him. "It meant, more or less, that you're fucked now."

"What? Why?" He surprised me.

"Because Naruto is like a pet. He likes hugging with people. He can sit for hours on Kushina's lap while being hugged or petted on his head. She's delighted, too, because she has her small son again. But let's come back to the earlier topic – Naruto won't get off your back now and you'll be equally mobbed like us, which is nothing good for you considering your awakened libido."

"He hugs, yes?" I was lost in daydreaming. Now I was seeing myself and Naruto sitting in that tent with his head on my lap. I wasn't regretting my previous decision about getting onto first-name terms with him. However, the vision crushed when I realized the sense of Jiraya's statement. "You saw?"

"It was difficult not to see that." He murmured. "Next time put looser trousers on."

"He saw?" I panicked.

"Do I look like a fortune-teller? But I think that he didn't notice. He wouldn't even notice a whale in that lake unless it would eat him."

"That's good." I sighed with relief and put on my normal, neutral mask.

"Yeeea." He nodded while eyeing me carefully. "Do you think seriously about him?"

Do I? I – yes, but he? Will he want to be with an older man? With his teacher? How to get around to it in order not to scare him? Maybe after his failed relationship he only looks for fun?

"Yes. I'm not in the habit of having someone for just one night. But he…"

"He? All the more. I'm happy." Jiraya replied. "Because if you wanted to hurt him I would have to hurt you. I'm his godfather and trainer and I like him very much. Maybe it doesn't seem like that but it's the truth – despite the fact that he is a little, foul-mouthed blackmailer. I know that Kakashi has a similar opinion."

"Great." I said coldly. "Because I don't intend to do that. I would never like to hurt him and I won't let anyone do it. Remember that."


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **_This isn't my work, only a translation of the polish original, which belongs to Charlotte pl. Copyrights to the manga, characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Naruto, wake up!" I was being shaken. Probably my father. I didn't want to get up. I waved my hand.

"I don't want… I… I won't go… for t-the first lesson, dad…"

"Dammit Naruto! Get up you idiot!" Somebody pulled me and I sat. I opened my eyes and saw a washy brown stain. "And don't wave your hands! I don't want to broke my nose!"

I recognized that accusing tone and voice but I didn't remember who it belonged to. Once again I closed my eyes and lay down. Suddenly somebody hit hardly my face with a pillow. I immediately woke up. I looked at the violator.

"Kiba, you dumbass! Did you go nuts?!" I yelled.

"I?" He asked. "We go to eat breakfast, everybody is thinking where are you and Neji says that he can't make you awake!"

"Oh fuck… is it so late?" I asked, terrified. Yesterday Jiraya said that if I oversleep, I will be punished during my training. And it isn't a trivial thing. "Idiots! Was Neji trying to wake me up?"

"Yes and yes. Get dressed and wash yourself quickly. We're going."

"Eee… yes… but…" I started.

"Spit it out!" He was hurrying me up.

"But I won't manage to dress myself with that plaster." I said, mortified. "You have to help me. At least with a shirt and with zipping my trousers. Because of that yesterday I was wearing my tracksuit."

"Now are you lusting after me?" He asked with a lustful smile. "I'd like a striptease without my help."

"Oh stop crapping around and help me!" I said laughing.

After his 'try' to dress me up and quick wash of my face and teeth with use of a bowl I proudly went out of my tent. I didn't know why I was expecting the whole two classes waiting for me but because of that I felt disappointment. In front of our tent stood only Uchi… Sasuke. I blushed at the mention of our yesterday's hug and its results during last night. I was lucky that I hadn't woken up with an erection because Kiba would have an unpleasant surprise during his help. I run up to the teacher with a smile on my face.

"Good morning Sasuke-sensei! Where is everybody?"

"Hi. They didn't want to wait for you and went ahead. It was my annoying duty to wait as long as you were awake because I don't have any class." Ouch! Caustic. I had to really annoy him… or maybe it's his mask. It didn't matter. I knew that he liked me. He had to if he agreed to call him by his name, right?

"I'm sorry." I crumbled and saw out of the corner of my eye a shock written on Kiba's face. Oh, yes. I had never apologized any teacher, especially an Uchiha. I grinned. "I couldn't wake up, right Kiba-chan?"

"Yeeeah. He woke only when I hit him with a pillow." He murmured and Uchiha slightly smiled. "Eh, sensei, what are we going to do today?" And again that face…

"If you're going to call me like that you can go first. So?" He said calmly, with a spine-chilling voice. I heard how Kiba loudly swallowed and sighed.

"Can you tell me what are we going to do today, sir?" He asked politely.

"Better." Replied pleased Sasuke. Seriously, he sometimes was an asshole. "We're going to the mountains but I don't know exactly where and why."

"Hahahaha! Uchiha doesn't know something!" Exclaimed joyful Kiba. Great. And it was supposed to be so beautiful… My friend probably realized what he had said because he looked at sensei and said quickly to me: "See you later, bye!"

He ran away, following the others. Fucking chicken. I looked at the man. His face was purple with anger and he had his usual steel face which he reserves only for more obtuse students during his maths lessons. I prayed. Please, don't blow steam on me…

"That damned Inuzuka! It will come back to him!" He threatened. "I will send him to Kakashi."

"Kakashi?" I asked, interested. I knew that he was working in that school only for two years but he should already guess that Kaka-chan usually ignores everything.

"Yes. He was looking for somebody who will help him with your small task. Knowing the life HE will be the one to be dressed in bikini." He smiled maliciously and I only grinned.

"You're brilliant!" I said with admiration. He raised one eyebrow, surprised. "It will come back doubly to him for that pillow in the morning! How's Kakashi? Does he remember something from yesterday? I mean from his stay at Tenten."

"Yes. Today he's going to talk with her about her affection." He looked weirdly at me.

"Maybe they'll be together? It would be nice. Finally Kakashi would stop having chicks only for one night." I laughed at that memory. When once I went to him in the middle of the night after boozy party he opened me naked and with squealing ginger girl behind him. One week ago there was a similar situation but this time with a blonde. "I have even an interesting story about it but I'll tell you later."

"From where do you know about his… erotic life?" He winced with distaste.

"Exactly it's a part of this story. Maybe I'll tell you today during our private lesson."

"Maybe. If you won't display such dumbness as during the lessons." He replied.

"My brain simply doesn't take in maths."

"So you have a brain?" Sasuke pretended to be surprised. I snorted. "Speaking seriously we'll have to start with a first class's material."

"Is it so bad?" I groaned.

"Say…" He cleared his throat. "Say it yourself."

"I don't know. I have always had problems with maths. And physics."

"I know. I'm teaching you these." Uchiha was disgruntled. "But I'm not surprised. Physics is mainly maths."

"Yeah." I winced and looked at him. "What color do you like the most? I know that a dark one but not an exact."

"Azure." He replied without thinking.

"Azure? I have never seen you in bright clothes."

"Do you mean that? So in that case… dark blue." Sasuke replied. "But I like azure the most."

"Why?" I got interested.

"I'll tell you one day. Now let's drop it." He said evasively.

"It's not fair." I puffed up my cheeks.

"It would be not fair if I told you." He replied. Huh? What does he have on his mind? "For the time being you can think that I like dark blue."

"Okay. You know? This color fits you." I looked at his bright complexion highlighted with a depth of his shirt's color.

"Thanks." He mumbled. "Why did you choose physics as an additional subject if you don't understand anything?"

"I'll tell you one day. Now let's drop it." I quoted him although it was the truth. Surely I won't tell him that I chose that subject because of him!

"I'll know it." I heard a challenge in his voice.

"Try it." I replied with the same tone.

We walked in silence. Forester's house and guesthouse was already seen. Once again I looked at the man's face bordered with soft too long jet-black hair. Suddenly I was stunned.

"Sasuke?" I began warily.

"Hmm?"

"Do you shave?"

He burst out laughing. True, honest laugh. I had never heard or seen him laughing in exception of these small smirks. He surprised me, all the more that laugh. It wasn't weird or funny like at the most of people. It was the whole him – perfect. I was looking at him the whole time, enchanted. Finally he calmed himself and looked into my eyes with amusement.

"Naruto, I'm almost twenty-three-year-old man. Believe that I got over the maturation."

"So why have I never seen even a shadow of facial hair on you? In school – I understand, because you shave in the morning – but yesterday evening?"

"My hair grew slower than in case of the other members of my family. It's the same with the facial hair." He replied softly. Suddenly he got serious. "So what? Do you like unshaven guys?"

Was he flirting with me? No, my imagination was too exuberant. A teacher wouldn't flirt with his student. Besides that he's probably hetero and doesn't like boys. What a shame…

"No, but sometimes beards look cool." I admitted. "Jira once had a beard and he looked awfully. Even when he had it pruned back fashionably. But for example Asuma-sensei looks very masculine in beard."

"I see." He was in a deep thought. "But you aren't saying that you like Asuma."

"NO!" I protested quickly. Seriously? Asuma? "Never in my life! It's… it's Asuma!"

"I didn't notice." He laughed again. What's up with that human today!

"You said that you're almost 23. It means that you're five years older than me. Can you already teach?"

"I was always thought as a genius. The same with my brother. Because of that I finished secondary school after second grade and went studying maths and extramural physics." I was shocked. When he was in the same age as me he was already ending his education and I barely manage with maths. He impressed me but I was jealous, too. He's not only sexy and damn handsome but outstandingly intelligent, too. Even if he was gay he wouldn't be interested in me.

"A bit similar to Neji. But he want to end quicker because of Hinata. When do you have your birthday?"

"On 23th July."

"Seriously? It's before long! I have…"

"On 10th October." He interrupted me with a good date. He surprised me, again. I looked at him interrogatively. He was probably abashed. "Students' personal details are in the register note and files. Hadn't you noticed that both in that and previous year you didn't go to the blackboard during that day?" He asked with… sorrow in his voice? I didn't know. It was extremely difficult to figure out him. I remembered my last birthdays.

"Indeed! Was it a gift?" He nodded with a slight smile. I replied with the same. "Thank you!"

We arrived at the forester's house. It was a really nice and interesting conversation.

"I'm going to guys. See you later!" I said and left while waving to him.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **_This isn't my work, only a translation of the polish original, which belongs to Charlotte pl. Copyrights to the manga, characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Focus!" I shouted. "You're doing the same example for the fourth time! How many times do I have to explain the same thing to you?!"

"I'm trying! I simply can't remember that sinus α is opposite over hypotenuse! I'm mistaking it!" He whined.

"Now you have remembered it." I sighed and took a pen in order to explain it to him again. "Do you understand?"

"Let's say." I broke down.

"I hope that. Now do examples from the page number three."

The moment of peace. That boy was really dumb when it comes to mathematics. I didn't have any idea why did I pass him after the first grade – even when I took into account my fascination of him it wasn't logical. Today I had been thinking about him for the whole day. I was looking forward to these lessons. I had another conversation with Kakashi. It was similar to talk with Jiraya. After that we went to the mountains to observe the nature. Complete stupidity. And don't forget about Naruto with plaster and his bad luck among sharp rocks. I was looking after him during the whole trip. Afterwards was the dinner and bath in the lake. As I assumed Kakashi dobbed Kiba in that bet. The worst was time before supper. Training with Jiraya. I couldn't control anything because I wouldn't have any good explanation if I got caught. I was afraid that he would come back bruised or, which was worse, more broken. Today I made that discovery. Uchiha worries about somebody else than him. Sad but true. Another discovery – I became more self-aware.

"Sasuke?" A soft voice interrupted my thoughts. It belonged to the boy who changed my previous life so much.

"Yes, Naruto? I hope that it's important because you stopped your exercises."

"I wanted to ask if you have something to eat." He grunted, offended.

"Eat? You ate four fire-roasted sausages hardly half an hour ago! It's not enough?"

"It's not my fault that I'm hungry!"

I sighed.

"May be crisps and jelly beans?"

"Do you eat crisps and jelly beans?! Like a normal, not gruesome human?!" He was astonished and I gritted my teeth. It's funny that somebody who I loved could infuriate me more than anybody else.

"Funny, right? I always thought that teachers should eat a raw meat and sip blood." I growled.

"It's not like that!" He probably figured it out. "Because… I simply haven't seen teachers eating those things. Even Kakashi and Jiraya. I like sour jellies very much and they don't want to buy it for me!"

"It happens to be that I'm downright addicted to sour jellies. The only sweets that I like."

"That's great! Can I?" He asked with hope. I nodded and gave him a pack. He smiled beautifully. "Thanks!"

"Here you are. And now come back to your calculations."

I was simply impressed by his appetite. I even began to feel sorry for Kushina! Cooking for such a glutton have to be wearying. It was only 8.12 p.m. and I regretted that Naruto had to sit here with me instead of swimming in warmed up by the sun lake with the vigilant eye of Kakashi. In the afternoon he also didn't get a chance because of his plaster and taking photos. Yes, he insisted to take some of them of an abashed Kiba. I couldn't say that I felt sorry for him. I'll make the blonde do two more exercises and then we'll end. I want to swim a bit today, too. In the afternoon I was busy with preparing exercises for the evening.

"I did it!" He exclaimed cheerfully sticking a page on my nose.

"Okay. I'll check it and in the same time you'll do another one."

I began checking it being more and more astonished because of correctness of his calculations. He was grasping it quickly. When he once understands something the rest is going well despite of his dumbness. I looked at the examples of trigonometry exercises connected with coordinate system. Everything was well done. I drew a big circle at the bottom of the page. I put it off and caught his big blue eyes. The boy was observing me looking for any answer, any emotion. He didn't find it. Despite of my astonishment and satisfaction there was the same neutral mask on my face. I glared at him. He understood and got down to work. He ended both exercises after twenty minutes. Surprisingly good. Again he started looking at me but this time with begging eyes.

"Okay, I'll say it." I calmed him without looking into his gleaming orbs. "You made progress during today's evening. There wasn't any mistakes. That's all."

"Really? YOSH! Thanks, Sasuke! When you're not an ass you're a great teacher!"

I wanted to reply but he managed to ran away from the tent. I changed into my swimming trunks and headed for the lake. And I had to bump into those Jiraya's idiots. Sakura and Ino. Why were they squealing? I knew that I was handsome and had a great body but let's not exaggerate. Besides that Naruto was the one to be enraptured! When I wanted him to be in my way he had to vanish…

* * *

When I ran away from my sensei's tent I headed straight away for the river. We couldn't drift apart from our group but I had to make an exception. That damned Uchiha! Did he really have to be so fucking awesome? Did he really have to look into my eyes? I was starting to like him which won't augur well for my body. Did he have to give me a pack of his favourite jellies? Because of such gestures just one second and I'll fall in love with him and I couldn't allow it! Student and teacher?! Nonsense! Maybe Kakashi and Tenten got away with it but this was Kakashi. He liked even that annoying Gaara's brother. It would never got away with Sasuke! You can simply look at Sakura and Ino… I went up the river. It had to lead somewhere. I won't go to the mountains because I was achy after my training with Jiraya. Idiot.

"Stand up for yourself, Naruto. Even a plaster could be helpful during the true fight. I won't spare you only because you got a boo-boo because of your stupidity." I imitated him and kicked a stone.

It fell off nearby. I lifted it and looked up. There was a beautiful waterfall off the top of my head. So I was at the river's end… Really magical place. A waterfall hidden in the trees' shadow, in the middle of the forest, in an absolute silence… I probably discovered my favourite place! I got naked and went into cool but so clean and lucid water. What an invigoration! I glanced interrogatively at the powerful stream of water. Behind waterfall there was always a cave in the movies. Can that be…? I swam up and dived hoping that I won't collide with a rock. Unfortunately it happened. I gave up my vain dreams about romantic underwater cave. If I had somebody to visit it… It's not like I regretted my decision. It was good that Gaara and I had broken up. I was fed up with him and it was only a matter of time. I dried out and came back to the camp. I wanted to get into my tent when I heard girly squeals. I wasn't worrying or something like that but I was simply curious so I went to see what was happening. And it was. When I reached my destination Sasuke was coming out of the water. His cream-colored body was wet, dressed only in tight moro trunks. Hair loose on his face, more black than usual. And, which was the most important, his bottomless eyes looking down on the crowd of his fangirls. Only a while and I would join them. He was truly perfect! Suddenly I was curious how did he look like under that pants… Kuso! Again these obtrusive thoughts! I came back to the tent before my body started to react. He was a teacher, an asshole and a friend! I shouldn't dream about him in THAT way. I shouldn't think about him. Despite of an early time I lay down in my warm sleeping bag and tried to fall asleep.


End file.
